Harry Potter and the Fiery Case of Hiccups
by Alexis Castle
Summary: I apologize for the title. I just HAD to make fun of his name. so, in response to Arc-056's challenge, I have created this crossover that I would love for you to read and review. enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A/N: I accept your challenge, ARC-056. I hope you appreciate this. If you're even reading it. To everyone else: I enjoy reviews, they are like candy.

And here's a quote for the amusement of my reader(s)

"You know those people who can predict when change is coming in their life? I'm not one of them. Change has a way of just walking up and punching me in the face."

—Veronica Mars

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed, pain etched onto my face as the one relative I could hope to trust fell back through a white veil, his last laugh echoed on his face. I ran for him, only to be caught by Professor Lupin, his arms strained to hold me. "No!" I whispered, tears streaking my face. This was all my fault. Hermione looked sadly across the room to me, almost pityingly. I gritted my teeth and wrenched myself out of Lupins arms, hoping to catch Sirius's wrist. I heard a pained—and decidedly feminine—shriek behind me, and then everything went black.

Was I dead?

It was my frst conscious thought.

'I'm on solid ground, I can't be dead'

I reasoned with myself. I opened my eyes, and groped for my glasses. Sure enough, I was not dead, which meant I was _somewhere_. "The question is," I muttered to myself, "where am I?"

Suddenly, There was a whooshing overhead. I looked up to see a large shadow blotting out the stars. A ball of bright orange flame illuminated the sky for a split second. "dragons!" I whispered to myself. Back then, I was amazed and afraid. Now, ten years later, the only feelings I posess toward dragons, is gratitude that they've left me alonefor this long. Seems like I'm not the only one who knows about these dragons, but unlike me, they posess a fiery hatred for dragons. I treally don't understand why they don't just leave ... but, then again, they are Vikings.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: remember reader(s), reviews are like candy!

Quote: "You need to go see the wizard. Ask him for some guts."

—Sherriff Don Lamb, Veronica Mars.

Darkness rolled in quickly that night as Harry was coming back from the forest. He splashed out his fire quickly, and watched the sky. It was an amazing thing to behold every night, but always a lonely thing. Harry settled in for another night beneath the stars, hoping to distract his mind from the people he left back home.

"Yes! I hit it!"

"Did ANYBODY see that?" the words startled Harry from his sleep, and he was up in a flash as a terrible roar pierced the night.

"Except you," the boy said feebly, and a great big dragon came into view.

"What in the name of Merlin's pants?" he muttered, gripping his wand. The dragon advanced on the boy and Harry could sense what was coming next. He ran forward, wand outstretched.

"Aguamenti!" he shouted, dousing the flame before it had a chance to erupt from the beast's throat. A look of confusion and surprise colored the boy's face.

"Who—or what—are YOU?" he asked, dazed. "Uh… I'm…" he began., but stopped as he heard Voices. Without another word he bolted back toward his camp.

—

"Hey!" Hiccup yelled, starting to run after the guy—who'd just saved his life for Odin's sake, and had left without another word.

"Hiccup!" Stoick bellowed. Hiccup winced, as a loud crash shook the ground. And bit his lip. "Sorry, Dad"

"Get over here, What were you THINKING?" he grabbed Hiccup by the arm roughly. "Winter's almost upon us, and I've got an entire village to feed!" Stoick exclaimed. His viking hat tipped dangerously to one side, but Hiccup decided now wasn't the best time to point that out

"between you and me, "he said, leaning in toward his father, "I think the village could do with a little less feeding."

"Inside. Now."

"All right, but I hit a Nightfury" Hiccup said, knowing full well that it wouldn't help his cause at all. "Of course you did Hiccup." Stoicksaid, his eyes positively livid.

"I really hit it this time! I did! It went down near the woods, if we could just get a- a search party out there or something—"

"Hiccup!" Stoick warned.

"Why can't you just listen to me for once!" Hiccup cried, and stormed up to his room.

—

Harry sighed as he got back to his… camp. He rubbed his temples, "why didn't I say anything?" he asked, adressing no one in particular, and punching the ground. "Ah!" he said, cradling his hand.

"note to self: stop punching inanimate objects." He muttered, and settled down for sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: you guys! Reviews make me happy, and I'm not getting any! So I'm sad.  
also, the pond mentioned at the beginning, that's where toothless and hiccup hang out, there is a little pond there I think, but I can't remember, so I'm just gonna say there is. Again, review people!

Quote: **Keith**: For you, on this momentous occasion. _[hands her an envelope]_

**Veronica**: _[smells and shakes envelope]_ A pony?

—Veronica Mars

"Oh…" Harry groaned, rolling over and rubbing his eyes. He pocketed his wand and slid on his glasses. "breakfast, I gotta find breakfast." He muttered, then shook his head. " I'm talking to myself. That's not weird at all." He said, and set off to the woods. The sun was only just rising when Harry reached the pond, so it was still mostly dark. Harry muttered a quick levitation spell, and a fish rose out of the water, wriggling helplessly. A memory suddenly pushed itself into the forefront of his mind, and he dropped is hand.

"_it's levi__o__sa not levios__a__!"Hermione said in mild exasperation_

"_If you know so much, why don't __you __do it then?"Ron replied, obviously thinking she couldn't. "Fine. I will" she replied, and the white feather hoisted itself into the air. _

"_very good miss Granger." Flitwick said. _

Harry sighed, watching the fish swim away, and sat down at the edge of the pond. Staring at his reflection in the water, he saw a single tear trace its way down his cheek.

Suddenly, a quiet growl alerted him that he was not alone. Slowly he turned around.

"AAAHHH" he yelled, staring at the big black dragon. Its poison green eyes widened, and it gave a short little roar, almost in reply. It was restrained by thick ropes laced around it at awkward angles. Harry fumbled, looking for something with which to cut it free. The dragon made a little noise, like a whimper, and Harry turned. It was staring at him. The dragon turned its gaze to harry's feet, and he looked down to see is wand.

"Merlin's beard, I'm a wizard for god's sake!" he cried resisting the need to slap himself on the forehead. In seconds, the restraints were gone. Slowly, it crept closer, then whipped around and flew off, disappearing instantly. Dazed, Harry turned back to the pond and caught another fish.

"I can't believe I just did that!" he muttered to himself, sitting to eat breakfast, even though he wasn't actually that hungry anymore.

A/N: I just checked my trafficking stats today, cuz I'm new and totally just figured out you could do that, I've gotten two 263 hits and 156 visitors as of 4:15 on 11/24/10. this story has been up for less than a week. This could be low, or average, but I'm really excited anyway, You guys rock.

—Alexis Castle


End file.
